A stereoscopic image display device is a display device that is capable of displaying images having a sense of depth. Conventional display devices display information only in a two dimensional plane, i.e. their visual displaying plane, and therefore they have fundamental limitations in regards to the loss of information especially the depth of the object to be displayed.
The stereoscopic image display device can display an object in three dimensions not only on a two dimensional plane but also in space; therefore, it can display original three dimensional information of objects to an observer, and it can display more realistic information.
Techniques for displaying a three dimensional image can be classified into a glass type and a glass-free type. Also, the glass type can be classified into a polarizing glass type and a LC shutter glass type, and the glass-free type can be classified into a stereoscopic/multi-view point binocular disparity type, volumetric type, holographic type, and the like.